1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to an extendable steering column apparatus, there has been proposed a technique in which a guide block fixedly supported by an inner column is inserted in an elongate hole (guide slot) extending in the axial direction of an outer column, so that the relative rotation between the outer column and the inner column is restricted while the relative movement therebetween in the axial direction is allowed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application. Publication No. 2009-107506 (JP 2009-107506 A)). Further, with regard to a telescopic steering apparatus, there has been proposed a technique in which a pin fixed to an inner tube is fitted in an elongate hole extending in the axial direction of an outer tube, so that the telescopic motion limit position of a steering column is specified and the relative rotation between the outer tube and the inner tube is restricted (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 63-43978 (JP 63-43978 U)).